Cheater Girls
by TracyCook
Summary: Cute little one shot! Tawni/Sonny femshlash fic! Tonny romance! Sonny Cheats for the first time, and it is in a romantic way, with a certain blonde co-star!


Cheater Girls

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! As usual. I pretty much suck. :p

Rating: T

Authors Note: Just a cute little one shot for y'all! Please do enjoy! :P It is based off of a line Tawni said in the episode Cheater Girls, number 5 season 1 lol which happens to be my favorite Ep! I am totally twisting her words out of the context they were meant, BUT, I like it better this way!

Cheater Girls

Tawni pushed Sonny up against the wall in their dressing room pressing their bodies together and holding the brunette in place as she pressed heated kisses against her long and exposed neck. The shorter girl could not help but let out soft sighs and moans of enjoyment as she felt each and every searing kiss against her skin. "Oh god." She mumbled out closing her eyes.

"Feel free to call me that anytime." The blonde diva stated with a smirk in her voice as she ran her tongue down the expanse of her friends exposed skin before sucking against her collarbone.

Nails dug deeply into the blonde hair that fell down Tawni's shoulders pulling on it wanting more from her friend. She knew that she should not be enjoying this as much as she was, Sonny was not a cheater. She had a boyfriend and he was very sweet to her, even if they had yet to kiss they were still official and this was still wrong. But, it felt so amazing.

Reaching up manicured fingers the taller of the two started to undo Sonny's button up shirt revealing her bra clad breasts that she cupped in her hands and kneaded gently. This pushed the brunette over the edge as her legs buckled and she started to fall. Tawni would not allow this as she quickly caught the beautiful girl and held her up against the wall as she still teased her breast with her other hand, enjoying the sounds of pleasure falling from those perfect lips she loved.

"T-tawn, stop. I-I-I can't do this." Sonny stuttered out through moans as she pushed the blonde away from her body.

Blue eyes immediately flared with rage and jealousy as Tawni glared her best friend down, it looked like she could kill with the look she was wearing. No one refused the blonde, absolutely no one. "Sonny, you don't really want to stop do you?" She asked in a sing song voice, trying her hardest to not scare the brunette away or come off as angry as she was.

"I don't even know what came over me. I don't even know what that was." Sonny said still out of breath as she quickly buttoned up her shirt and moved out into the middle of the room where she would not be trapped by her upset friend.

Tawni's jaw clenched and her eyes turned to steel as she glared at her friend. In a very sarcastic agitated voice she stated "Well, I'm not sure what you call it in Wisconsin, but here in America—We call it cheating." She moved closer to the shorter girl running her hand along her face, manicured nails brushing against the soft skin they found there.

Suppressing a shiver the brunette swallowed hard as her body started to heat up again. "Well, I don't cheat Tawni. Not on tests, not in games, and definitely not on the guy I care about."

Once again anger filled the blonde's eyes and features and she pulled away stomping her feet against the floor, her heels clacking on the ground as she did so. Crossing her arms across her chest she moved to her vanity and sat down looking at the mirror.

"Oh Tawni, come on. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please just understand. I don't cheat."

Tawni turned to look up at her friend before making a move that was so quick it shocked the brunette, nearly off her feet. The blonde had lured her back toward the wall and now she was once again pinned against it. She could feel the wetness returning between her legs as she smelt the sweet scent of her best friend who was once again kissing at her neck and nibbling her ear.

Sonny was losing the argument this time as she felt the pleasure pass through her body; she wanted more, despite herself. Chad never made her feel like this. Feeling heated breath against her ear she heard her friend ask "Couldn't we make an exception this once?"

Brown eyes closed as Tawni's wet tongue ran along her ear and she mumbled "Okay, but, just this once."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Just another one shot for my favorite couple on my favorite episode! Been watching So random episodes and gotta say I still miss Sonny, but I love the show! :p

Please review! Make me smile! :D

-Tracy Cook


End file.
